The parent application discloses certain new and novel data management technology which makes use of a database model termed the Contiguous Connection Model (CCM).
The CCM eliminates the need for data-dependent programming because data definitions, data values, and data relationships are directly incorporated into a single generic database structure. The result is a self-describing database that is absolutely independent of the type of data being handled and therefore requires no application specific or data dependent software to define, maintain, or display data relationships for a given enterprise. Systems employing the CCM system also automatically create and display complete and correct connections among all input data. These connections go beyond user-defined data relationships in that connections are automatically established between real but seemingly unrelated data relationships that would otherwise be invisible to the user.
Thus, the previously disclosed invention makes it possible to index large sets of user-defined data via a unique data-independent input, indenturing, inversion, and automatic connection process. Further, this requires only two essential data structures, a Data Set (consisting of two generic data elements, data type and data value) and a Data Set Array (consisting of a Key Data Set and related data sets). Together these structures provide the capability to manage virtually unlimited numbers of data types and data relationships.
System and process features that distinguish CCM database management systems and methods from those heretofore used and proposed include:
Generic Data Structures Consisting of a Generic Data Type and Data Value and a Generic Data Set Array PA1 Indentured Data Set Relationships PA1 Inversion of Data Set Relationships Within an Array PA1 Dynamic Reorganization of Data Sets PA1 Data Control Module PA1 Connection Views by Query (CVQ) PA1 External Database Bond (EDB) PA1 Role Exchange PA1 Custom Methods by Type PA1 Array Hierarchy Restraints